Fairy Tales for the Titans
by knightfire
Summary: Raven gets upset and mistakely summons the evil witch of the fairy tales. the fairytales then begin to infect the Titans. Speedy, Aqualad, Bee, and Jinx come. Rae becomes Snow White, Star Cinderella,...
1. Before

Author's Note: I do not own the Teen Titans. This is my second fanfic and will go through different fairy tales come to life. This is their story and the victims that fell to these timeless tales.

"Raven! Wanna play smear the queer!" BB yelled in an extremely obnoxious tone.

Raven opened her door. "The only QUEER that's gonna be SMEARED is YOU!" Raven yells as she sprints after the boy who is now a mouse.

Meanwhile Robin and Starfire are in her room playing monopoly.

"Robin, I do believe that I have just been put into the jail. Translation please" Starfire says looking at Robin like she always does for answers.

Robin and Starfire had started a system where Starfire would say something then Robin would say it in what normal people say.

"Damn, I'm in jail."

"Damn I'm in jail." She said repeating the tone Robin had used

"Good" Robin replies with a smile. He loved whatever Starfire did. All the time.

"So I got it right?" She asked with a curious grin.

"Just perfect." He said now with an amused look on his face.

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed as she ran over to him with a hug, this time strangely not strangling him.

"Actually Star, you wouldn't say glorious, but something like great, or cool, or something." Starfire now looked sad like she had failed.

"It's fine Star" He said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You're just learning."

"Ok, if it is fine. Now how do I get out of jail" she asks staring at the game board.

Downstairs, Cyborg was working on the T-car blaming "Like Toy Soldiers" by Eminem.

Just then he saw a little green mouse run down stairs leading to the garage with Raven levitating as fast as could following. Cyborg just stood there watching until the mouse turned into a cheetah right under the table, scattering the tools, with a hammer landing on BB's head.

"Owwwwww!" screamed BB in agony.

Just then when she saw BB in his regular form, Raven threw a wrench at his head.

"Raven!" yelled Cyborg "You know our boy is already an idiot, so why take away more of his brain cells!"

While saying this both he and Raven try desperately to hold in the laughter to see two giant bumps on poor BB's head.

"This isn't funny!" BB screams while clutching to his head with different animal arms.

"This is all your fault Raven! You friggin freak!" BB yells as he watches Raven fly right out the door.

"Christ almighty BB! Watcha do that for!" Cyborg yells while slamming a screwdriver into one of BB's bumps.

"That was one you really did deserve." Cyborg whispers as he too leaves the garage.

Beast Boy is now all alone miserable because he called Raven a freak and the two throbbing things that are bright red which stands out brightly from green. _Maybe I did deserve that._

In Raven's Room:

_I am a freak! Why am I like this? Why do I always act so gloomy! Why am I such a goth! I need to change something about me. But who? Who is the perfect girl?_

_Oh! Here's one! I could be just like the girls in the fairy tales. They're perfect. They always have their prince come to their rescue. Let's see. I'll need some white candles basil…_

Main Room:

"Speedy? Bumblebee? Aqualad? Do you read?" Robin asked trying to get contact.

"We're here. We're coming in like an hour." Aqualad responds on his communicator.

"Ok, hurry!" Starfire yells wishing to see her friends.

Robin shuts his communicator and sits down next to the girl who he just realized the day before he's in love with.

"What's wrong Star?" He asks in a worried tone.

"Raven and BB have been fighting. Did I say that right?" She asks still gloomy

"You got it perfect on your own." He says trying to put on a smile. He hoped he'd see her face smiling.

"Really? Glor I mean great." She grins.

"Nice catch." I said patting her on the back.

"Robin, why do Raven and BB always fight even though they really like each other?" She asks looking up at Robin.

"What do you mean by "really like each other?" Robin asks as if he had missed something.

"That's something I'm actually good at. I can tell when people like each other." This had definitely caught Robin by surprise.

"Then Starfire I have to ask you something about one of my friends, but you don't know him. He loves this girl, but doesn't know if she likes him back. He's doesn't know if he should tell her." Robin comments now with a single drop of sweat running down his face.

"Then he should tell her. He might never find out if he doesn't. He might later regret it and she might like him back." Starfire replies now staring curiously at Robin's mask.

"Then I have something important to tell you Star. I" Robin blurted out, but couldn't finish because some of the Titans East surprised them only to see Robin and Starfire about an inch apart with Robin's around her.

"Are we interrupting something?" Bee asks amused to see her friend finally with the guy she likes.

"Should we wait or something?" Aqualad asks about to burst out laughing.

"What's going on?" Speedy inquires as his head pops out from behind his head. But now the smile on his face has now been replaced by an angry look.

"AHH!" they hear a yell now all of them realizing it must be Raven because there are no other girls in the Tower.

All the Titans race down the hall then opening the door they heard the piercing scream from.

They all come in to see an old woman with short dark brown hair, gray eyes, wearing a medieval dress with a evil smug grin on her face.

"Hello." She says to Raven now on the ground after suffering a blow into the wall.

"You must be Raven. You are powerful young witch. You wished for fairy tales, so they will all come in time. Let's see your favorite fairy tale is Snow White. That's my favorite"

"Get back where you came from." Raven retorts getting up.

"Have an apple." The evil hag laughs as she sends an apple straight into Raven's mouth. "How do you like them apples?" He hag exclaims as she watches Raven fall to the ground. "Good night Snow White." The hag screams piercingly.

"Oh is this your friend? She summoned me to make her like the girls in the fairy tales. I didn't know she had you people around. Well, you all know your fairy tales. Oh yes, some fairy tales might spread to the rest of you. They'll be done once you have made sure everyone lives happily ever after each time. Highly unlikely. Toodles." The hag once again laughed and made her way back through her portal and closed right after her.

"So who are the dwarves?" Speedy asks to break the silence.

"So who's gonna be the lucky prince?" Bee mentions as she turns around to face the boys.

Author's note: This is only the beginning of the evil fairy tales come to life. Each titans will eventually be infected and the rest must find a way to break each spell. Hope they know their fairy tales…


	2. Entering into a new world

Please Review!

"What the hell was that?" Cyborg asked with his jaw hanging open.

"Who was that, that, extremely ugly thing that just killed Raven?" Aqualad asked now sporting the same look as Cyborg.

"Robin, who was that and why did she hurt Raven?" Starfire asked with worry in her eyes while tugging on Robin's arm.

"I don't know Star. But she'll be ok. We all know that Snow White is saved in the end by her prince and wakes up." Robin said to Starfire while stroking her arm without realizing it. But as soon as he noticed, he quietly jerked his arm away blushing.

"WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK!" BB cried surprised the team wasn't in more shock and at least more worried.

"Ok, you heard what ugly hag said. Raven cast a spell saying she wants to be like the fairy tale girls. She also said it might spread. That means all of us girls here might turn into Rapunzel or something. Be prepared." Bee said a stern tone.

"Bee's right. Now let's focus on dead girl here. Hey BB, put her on her bed and can someone take the apple out of her mouth." Speedy asked immaturely.

"Ok, after the apple, the dwarves, I think umm." Robin commented trying to think.

"We are still in danger. We forgot about the woodsman. He sent to cut out Snow White's heart. He will be coming soon. After defeating him, the prince must be lead to Raven and give her a kiss that will bring her back to life." Starfire replied confidently while everyone twirled staring at her in complete surprise.

"I always liked fairy tales." Starfire made out innocently embarrassed by the silence.

"That's even better. Since you know all your fairy tales, this will be a lot easier." Robin said stroking her arm once more without knowing it, but realized after seeing the look on Speedy's face. Once again he pulled away even more humiliated than before seeing that Bee and Aqualad, but luckily Cyborg and BB didn't notice.

"Ok", Robin said with a nervous smile on his face. "Let's get to work."

As soon as his stopping talking, a portal flew open pulling in Raven and BB who was right next to her.

"BB!" Cyborg yelled surprised to see the bright neon opening.

Soon after Bee was pulled in, so it was Cyborg who dove after her. Aqualad dove in after.

The rest of the Titans tried to resist it, but it was pulling in Starfire.

"Robin! What's going on! Now I am frightened!" Starfire screamed with a mixture of fear and confusion on her face.

"Don't worry! I'm coming Star!" with that Robin dove in, grabbed Starfire, and together they whirled in like a couple slow dancing.

"What the?" cried Speedy, now all alone and extremely jealous that Robin had been there for Starfire. "If only I was on the same team." Mumbled Speedy as he allowed himself to be pulled in like the others.

Starfire and Robin landed in a dark watery cave with the Titans circling them as if they expected for the rest of the team to come through, which they did expect. The two landed with Robin on top on Starfire with her being the one landing on the rock floor, while handling Robin's weight.

With that he jumped off her and basically carried Starfire up because her back had been hurt.

"Oh my god Starfire! Are you ok! I'm so sorry." He apologized with Starfire leaning on his shoulder.

"I'm fi-owww!" cried Starfire in pain as she to take a step.

"Starfire, you're really hurt." Robin said now extremely worried.

"Let me just try one more step" Now forcing a grin on her face

"OWWWWWWWW!" She screamed the caves echoing forcing the Titans to cover their ears.

"That's it Star. You can't walk. Let me." He said picking her up walking to the side waiting for Speedy to fall through.

"I can walk, it only hurts a little." Starfire tried to give a little nudge to get down, but Robin wouldn't budge.

"Star, Robin's right. You can't walk. Until then, he'll be carrying you. It's for your own good." Bee said

Right at the moment Speedy fell through.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" He immediately asked after seeing her in Robin's arms

"She got hurt falling through." Cyborg sighed

"We better find our way out of this flea pit." Aqualad added looking for a way out while pulling out his flashlight.

"Ok, lead the way." BB whispered picking up the unconscious girl.

With that the Titans walked in silence through the cave. Speedy the whole way through trailed Starfire like a puppy with a sad face. BB carried Raven with now a serious look on his green face.

Starfire, now tired from the pain, fell asleep with her head leaning on Robin's chest.

Aqualad determinedly with Bee and Cyborg found a light after an hour of searching.

"A light! Yes!" exclaimed Bee excited to get away from the cave's stench.

"Hey Star, we're out." Robin awoke Starfire with a little nudge of his head because his arms were full.

"Oh, we are. That's great." Starfire whispered yawning, but putting her head back where it was before.

"I'll go and check outside." Bee suggested.

"Are you sure? I'll go." Mentioned Cyborg stepping forward.

"No, I can turn into the size of a bee, remember?" Bee now giving Cyborg a suspicious look.

"Oh, forgot about that."

With that, Bee flew through the cave opening which was leading upward, only to see a bright sky and trees surrounding, but another cave with a little man coming out of.

She flew back down, returned to her original size reporting, "There was a normal forest up there and a cave with a little man coming out of it. It must be one of the dwarves."

"How are we gonna get out?" asked Speedy looking for a place to climb on.

"I'll fly everyone up." BB offered first picking up Aqualad after setting Raven down gently.

While in the form of a pterodactyl, he took then Cyborg. Bee followed up flying, and then he began to take Starfire, but she refused.

"I can fly myself." She demanded trying to get down, but Robin wouldn't let her.

"I know Star, but I just don't want you hurting yourself. You know whenever you're hurt, you're powers are dangerously weakened." Robin said gripping Starfire.

"I know, but please?" She asked with her puppy dog eyes.

Robin couldn't refuse her, so he reluctantly let Starfire go up. When she was 75the way there, she came falling rapidly only to be caught by Robin.

"Starfire." Robin said disappointingly.

"I thought I could. I had never not been able to. I've never been this weak. I'm sorry." Starfire now looking at the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Star, don't do that. It's fine." Robin said smiling.

"Ok, this time I'll go with BB." Starfire said returning the expression

Carefully Robin placed Starfire with BB.

BB came back down to get Robin, then Speedy.

Robin then once again picked Starfire up and the team began walking towards the lighted cave about half a mile away.

"I'm getting really tired." BB said implying they rest.

"Yeah." The rest of the group sighed in unison

After Cyborg had picked a shady spot the team settled down. BB laid Raven down and sat down next to the tree beside her. Bee and Cyborg sat laid down about two feet apart in opposite directions to keep from embarrassment.

Aqualad and his best friend Speedy both leaned up against two other close by trees.

Robin picked a spot right by another tree where he softly laid down Starfire.

"Star, are you comfortable?" asked Robin

"Surprisingly, yes." She said with a natural smile on her face.

'_I love that look'_ thought Robin

"If you need anything, just wake me up, ok?" Robin offered and Starfire agreed with a slight nod.

Now about 5 inches apart, and Robin leaning up a tree, both were comfortable.

The Titans then dozed off ending in a deep sleep. They all had slept the whole night. Some with pleasant dreams, others with horrible nightmares.

**Author's note: This is the first world the Titans were in. To fit each story, the Titans change emotionally and physically. Only two per tale will be in their regular personality. The rest will be turned into, well in the next chapter, dwarves and so on. But afterwards, all will remember. It is up the Titans to make it out of these worlds and to live happily ever after. **


	3. Nightmares and dreams

**Author's note:** **This chapter explains the Titans dreams and nightmares.**

Raven: Not really dreaming at the moment.

BB: BB is now sitting at a dark café at a small table alone until Raven comes to sit down with him. Raven comes and stares at him.

"What are you doing Rae?" BB asked a little nervous at her strange glance

"Oh nothing." She replies dreamily

"Well…ok."replies BB

Just then the wall of the café is broken and a woman in a red cloak covering her face pulls out a little green bottle and throws it at Raven.

In a puff of emerald smoke, Raven is transformed into a raven and flies right out before BB can catch her.

"NOOOO!"

BB then wakes up sweating only to see the comfort of Raven's dead body beside him.

"I'll get you back Raven. I will."

Cyborg: He is at a formal party in a tux. He is about 13. He is normal at the moment and surrounded by his friends.

"Hey Cy, catch!" one of guy friends throws him a football.

"Yo! Kevin! Go long!" Cyborg yells while his best friend runs down the dance floor.

The night was long and he and all the kids had left to enjoy a night of some real partying.

They went downtown, only to be held up by a bunch of mobsters.

"Watcha got kid?" asks the man gruffly while holding poor Cyborg in a head lock.

"Nuttin. I spent it all." Replies Cyborg struggling from his offender's grasp.

"You rich asses better pay up. NOW!"

"Or what?" replies Kevin in a smart-ass tone.

"Show 'em Joey." He orders in a strangely amused tone.

"Which kiddie?"

"That one over there." Now pointing straight at Cyborg.

Cyborg now squirms furiously, but it is useless.

"Stay still, you little"

They push Cyborg harshly into the center of the mob.

"Pull it." The boss orders

Cyborg is now on the ground from the ground. Then an explosion.

Cyborg wakes up sitting straight breathing harshly.

That was the reason he was the way he was.

Bee:

Bee is at the park with the Titans. Bee had not wanted to play football, so instead she took a nice stroll in the park. Then she began to look above at the vibrant blue sky, then closing her eyes to enjoy the breeze.

"Hey Bee." Cyborg came walking up to her and sat down next to her on the rusty-red-painted bench.

"Did you wanna play football?" asks Cyborg hoping for her to come and join.

"Not really, it's so nice. I just wanted to relax for a little while." She said calmly looking him straight into his one eye.

"Come and play. Please?" Cyborg pleads.

"Ok, I guess it'll be ok." Bee says only to see Cyborg's face light up.

"Great, you can be quarterback!" Cyborg takes Bee's hand and they slowly stroll back o the field…

Speedy: Well, to make it simple:

Speedy goes up to Robin on Titans Tower.

Robin slips and is now hanging on by his hand.

"Speedy help!" Robin begs

"Long live the king." Speedy evilly grins and steps on Robin's foot watching him fall 800 ft onto rocks with blood and …

Starfire rushes to the roof.

"Speedy, where is Robin?" she asks

"He left and told me to tell you that he hates you and is never coming back. I'm so sorry Star." Speedy pretends to act sympathetic.

"Starfire, do you need a hug?" Speedy asks giving her a hug and then kisses her.

Robin: Starfire and he are at the Tower playing monopoly.

"Robin, there is something I should tell you.

"Star, there is something I need to tell you, to."

"You got first." they say in unison.

"I love you." They both say once again in unison.

"Really?" Starfire asks with joy in her eyes and smiling.

"Yea, I do." Robin confesses nervously.

They lean over to kiss, but then Speedy walks in, freezing in horror.

The couple ignores him and begins to makeout anyway.

And of course later, Robin shoves Speedy off the roof.

Aqualad:

Aqualad is underwater listening to a story a crab was telling him about how he was almost captured by a crab net.

"And it took my whole family." The crab admits sorrowfully.

Then Aqualad just appears in a restaurant with a crab cake in front of him on a plain white plate. What's a guy to do? EAT IT! Muhahahahahaha! It's yummy!

Starfire:

Starfire is face to face with surprisingly Slade.

Robin is tied up behind him, but barely gets out, "Get out of here!"

She can't leave him alone, so she begins to fight Slade.

He punches her slamming her into a concrete wall. She returns the favor by showering Slade with starbolts.

Slade high kicks her into a machine, and then he slams her to the ground twisting her arm. After more martial arts moves have been used on her, she is on the ground panting in pain.

"My dear, I am sorry I forgot today was your birthday. I must find you the perfect present. Oh I just thought of something." Slade grins evilly and pulls out a gun and a knife.

He throws the knife in Robin's leg and he yells in pain.

"Robin!" Starfire screeches as she tries to get up, but falls right back down.

"Happy birthday." Slade pulls out the gun and shoots Robin in the chest and then the head.

"Nooooooooo!"

Starfire shoot sitting straight up despite her back pain. She has hot tears running down her face and is breathing fast and extremely hard. More like puffs of air. She twists around slowly to see Robin sleeping soundly.

Starfire is still dazed from her nightmare, and knows Robin wouldn't mind, so she tugs on his arm.

"Robin." She whispers

"Yeaaaaa." Robin mumbles in response, not wanting to wake up from his dream.

"Please." She asks with muffled tone.

"Alerted by the difference in her voice, his eyes shoot open, only to see Star's face bright red and puffy, tears streaming from eyes, and a look like she saw death.

"Oh my God!" Robin exclaims, but careful not to wake anyone else.

"Star, who did that?" Robin asks shifting his position closer to Starfire.

"My dreams." she replied

"You had a nightmare." He replies. _Seeing her like this is a living nightmare. She looks so miserable._

Giving her a hug, she begins to let out a series of tears.

"Star, what happened in your dreams?" Robin asked the girl who is now crying hysterically in his torso.

"I saw Slade." With this, Robin becomes even more attentive.

"And you were tied up and, and I fought him. He beat me up so much. I-I-I had n-no strength. He w-w-w-w-was to strong. Then he, he, he realized it was my birthday and took out a knife and g-gun. He threw the knife in, in." She was cut off by her upcoming tears.

Robin became more worried and held her tighter. Even for him, it that had been Starfire, he would have been terrified.

"He-he threw it in your leg." With that Robin had a little shudder.

"Then he said "Happy Birthday" and shot you in your heart and head. There was so m-m

m-m-much blood. You were dead." With that she went back to her rapid breathing.

"It's ok Star. It never happened and never will. I promise." With that, she slowed down a little. Robin gave her a small kiss on the forehead and held her closer. He really wasn't embarrassed about the kiss for the moment, but was to busy picturing Star's dream.

With that, they fell asleep right in the same position. The rest of the Titans had nightmares or dreams for the rest of the night.

**Author's note: Next chapter the Snow White story begins. And the prince is (drum roll) Take a wild guess. **

**REVIEW**


	4. Snow Goth

Thanks all my reviewers:

DarkDeamon3

CourageunderFire

DudeBBRAAML

Frebreese- I'm sorry but my fav couple is Rob/Star. But you made an interesting other suggestion about the prince.

KrazywithaK

"Sleep well?" Bee held back a chuckle. "Comfortable?" She teased as if she were talking to a baby.

Robin's eyes opened to see Bee standing staring and laughing at the same time. He then realized that she was laughing about the fact that Robin was still holding Starfire like the night before.

"Bee, what the hell are you doing?" Robin whispered harshly careful not to wake up Star.

"How else is awake?" Robin asks Bee with a defensive look on his face.

"I mean, if you want me too, I can wake them up." Bee smiled mischievously

"No, no, just make sure no one comes over here. Please?" Robin pleas.

"Fine." Bee replies stomping off.

While hearing the loud stomping Bee, Starfire woke up. When she opened her eyes, she realized the same thing as Robin.

Over the next three minutes, Starfire begins to move her head unnoticeably to Robin. She wanted to know if Robin was awake. As soon as she could see, she just saw him looking straight forward. Robin glanced down only to see Starfire. At the same time, they pulled away from each other.

"I need to go check on Raven." Starfire blurted out standing up rushing to Raven. The pain had hurt her tremendously, but she was embarrassed.

_Whew. Glad that was over. If Cyborg had found out, he would've harassed me about it for months. _Thought Robin.

BB was sitting looking straight at the tree. Just staring. He just sat there staring. His eyes then began to droop. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

BB woke up in a four-poster oak bed. The room was grand with furniture trimmed in gold. The sheets were satin and the pillows were made from the finest feathers. He was dressed in white silk pajamas. At the moment he was terrified because he had no idea where he was.

Just then a young boy came into the room carrying a bunch of fresh towels.

"Hey you! Where am I?" BB screamed in panic

"You are in your palace, your majesty." Replied the frightened young boy.

Realizing that he scared the boy, he apologized.

"No, no your majesty. All is my fault, none is yours." With that, the boy left the room.

Just then an old entered the room.

"Good morning my son. Today, as you know, I will be departuring for a few months. Take care of yourself." With that, the man leaves the room.

_That was strange. So I now know I am royal, have power, servants, and a father who hates me. Things could be worse. But where the hell am I? Where is Raven? I have to find her. Wait, Raven is Snow White. I'm a prince. Let's think. Prince and Snow White. Snow White and prince. Oh my God! I am the prince in Snow White. I have to bring Raven back! I have to find the 7 dwarves! But how do I get out of here?_

_I can't be that hard. I mean I am a prince._

"Did you sleep well?" asked a woman

"Good morning, your majesty." Greeted a man

BB was greeted by a few more servants, but eventually found a stable. He found that he couldn't use his powers. His skin was lighter, more tan, but still a tint of green. His hair had now turned dark brown.

He found a dark gray horse with spots that looked like freckles. He was a tamed horse who didn't ride very fast. Much of the ride was trotting.

BB rode through the woods over and over searching to the spot the Titans had spent the night. That spot was just so close to the cave. After searching, he finally found a cave, which was the same one Bee had seen a dwarf come out of.

Just then he saw a little figure walk out of the cave with a pick over its shoulder. BB quickly rode over and found the dwarf to be a girl. She was in the middle of a sneezing fit at the moment, but finally caught herself and looked up and held the pick in front for protection.

"Whoa, I'm not really in the mood to fight right now. Will you help me please." Begged BB

"What do you need help with?" Sneezy asked now sensing that BB meant no harm

"I need to find a girl. She is now—" BB made out before he was cut off

"Dead. Yeah we really need to find a prince for her." Replied Sneezy "Follow me back to my home and I'll introduce you to all my siblings." Who now was leading the way to their little cottage.

_Here are the dwarves:_

_Doc: Really smart. He had black hair and was wearing a red shirt and green pants. I think that was Robin._

_Sneezy: I couldn't figure out who she was._

_Grumpy: Was wearing all red. He was in a bad mood and tried to insult me. Speedy usually isn't like that, but lately he's been like that. He had reddish hair._

_Bashful: Probably the most surprising one of all. Wore a white shirt and blue pants. He had dark skin and dark hair. That was Cyborg, but Cy is the last one I would think as bashful._

_Sleepy: He had dark long hair and was tall. He wore navy blue pants and an aqua colored shirt. Obviously Aqualad._

_Dopey: Had auburn hair and big green eyes. Kinda stupid. I pretty sure that was Starfire. _

_Happy: She too had dark skin and hair. She wore a yellow shirt and black pants. _

_All the dwarves were short and rather ugly. All the boys had long gray beards and the girls had a growing mustache. _

"So where's Rae-Snow White?" I asked catching myself. The dwarves had no memory of the Titans and acted like their names.

"Right in here." Responded Doc opening the door showing Raven with darker, shorter, curlier hair. She wore the typical Snow White dress. Here skin was paler, but there was so much of a resemblance.

BB leaned in and kissed Raven to bring her back to life. Raven eyes popped open like a Barbie doll when she saw BB.

"BB?" she asked in disappointed confusion.

Just then another portal appeared out of thin air pulling Raven and BB in.

When they landed, they saw the Titans playing poker with Cyborg obviously winning because he had the most coins.

"Where were you guys?" asked Bee

"You are alive!" exclaimed Starfire beginning to get up, but her back hurt and she squealed in pain just trying to stand. Robin grabbed her arm an gently helped her sit back down next to a tree.

"How are you Raven?" asked Robin

"Better than before. Being alive is better than nothing." Raven replied gloomily.

BB looked really hurt by this answer.

BB then told all of them each dwarf they were. Each of their jaws hung open.

"A mustache?" commented Starfire in a disapproving tone.

"Who was Sneezy?" asked Robin

"I don't know. She seemed so familiar, but I couldn't figure out who."

All the Titans took a minute or two to think of a person who matched BB's description.

"I wonder what fairy tale will be next." Said Aqualad breaking the silence

"It has to be a fairy tale with a girl as a main character." Speedy replied

"I don't really want to be Rapunzel or something." Bee said in a disgusted tone.

"Why would you turn into something?" asked a confused Raven

"The witch said the fairy tales could switch to the rest of us. That means the girls. The witch thought you were the only girl.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about this guys." Apologized Raven

"It's fine. This is kinda cool. We never did go to the cave, but I don't think anyone will be there. Besides I don't wanna meet a mini version of myself with an upcoming peach fuzz." Said Bee trying to cheer Raven up a little.

"I know the next one." Said Raven


	5. Starry Cinderella

Author's note: There will be lots more fairytales on the way. There will be different girls and boys in each one. For example, BB was Raven's prince in Snow White, but Aqualad will be the next "prince" or main guy. But only two will remember. The first person who answers this question will pick the next fairy tale.

When you answer it, put in the fairy tale you would like.

Question is:

**Who was the other dwarf BB couldn't identify?**

Reviewers:

Violet Aura: Glad you like it!

DD: I'm trying to update, but I have so much crappy homework!

SpongekidA.K.A.numbuh: Thanks for reviewing! Happy you love it!

XoxBansheexoX- Thanx for reviewing! Glad you like the storyline!

VeelaChic: Raven will have Aqualad as her next prince, and she will have to choose who she wants to end up with. (I'm not quite sure yet, but I'll think of it! I think…)

Breanne- I'm doing Aladdin as one of my fairy tales, but not till later. I'm still deciding who the couple will be in that story.

Chapter 5: Cinderellie, Cinderellie, Cinderellie, sing the little rodents!

"I know the next one." Said Raven to her team

"They will spread to the rest of the girls, but their fairy tales will be their favorite. Bee, Starfire, what are your favorite fairy tales?" questioned Raven

"Mine's Aladdin." Replied Bee

"Mine is Cinderella!" replied Starfire in an excited tone.

"Well, after our favorites, it may just go to being our least favorites." Raven informed them gloomily thinking how bad it would be to be asleep for one hundred years.

"I am not being Rapunzel!" cried Bee

"I do not wish to have a tail fin." Whispered Starfire imagining how ugly she would look as half-fish.

"There are other fairy tales, but those will probably come up for sure."

"I just realized! Oh Star! You're Cinderella. You're next, good luck." Wished Bee smirking at Robin.

"If I am next, when does my journey begin?" asked Starfire with a look of pure confusion on her face.

"It'll start when you fall asleep." Answered Raven.

"This will be so fun!" cried Starfire in delight

During this whole explanation, Speedy kept secretly wishing that he would be her prince. He just needed her to stop liking Robin, and everything would go perfectly.

The girl Titans for the rest of the night kept thinking about their fairytales. The boy Titans kept wondering whose "prince" they would be. Starfire was feeling better in her back, and ignored the rest of the pain because she was desperately hoping Robin would be with her next.

The girls slept near the oak tree, and the boys about 20 meters away at a maple tree.

Eventually all were lost in slumber.

"CINDERELLA! GET ME MY BREAKFAST! NOW!" screamed the impatient stepmother.

"Starfire, who was suddenly startled, remembered where she was and hurriedly found Bee as her evil stepmother.

"Where is my breakfast! You are 2 minutes late! I must have everything on time!"

"Yes stepmother." Starfire replied to all the yelling.

At that, Starfire remembered watching the movie and reading the book where all the supplies were. As soon as she had finished, she just remembered to get two more meals ready for her stepsisters.

With her hands full and struggling, Starfire barely made it to Bee's room without falling and spilling the breakfasts.

"I am severely disappointed in you Cinderella. I take you when your father dies, and all I ask of you is a few chores a day. I expect that everything is on time or there will be consequences." Threatened the stepmother

Holding back her anger, Starfire managed to muffle. "Yes mam."

She made it to the next room to see the oldest stepdaughter, Raven.

"You are late. Mother will be sure to hear of it." Raven said in a girly tone much unlike her usual monotone.

"Here is your breakfast, stepsister." Starfire leaned in and placed the tray on Raven's side table.

"Oh yes, while you are going out be sure to take my laundry and mother's is out in the hall." Raven commanded as if it was something Starfire did on a regular basis.

"I will be sure to do that." Starfire had managed to make out those few words before she got extremely annoyed by all the chores. When she was young she listened to this story, but never thought how much work Cinderella did. Besides, she grew up as a princess.

She made it over to the next door with two laundry baskets and a breakfast tray. She was wondering who the other stepdaughter would be because there were no girls left.

She opened the door with a loud creak, and there surprisingly laid Jinx.

"Finally you are here with my food. I want it now! You are late enough as it is."

Starfire did the same routine with her as the others, and made her way down the stairs with three laundry baskets. Just then, she realized she had to hand wash them each.

With a groan she began her washing for the next two hours. It was now 7:00 am and she was sure there was plenty of work to be done. After putting her clothes away in Raven and Jinx's rooms, she made it over to Bee's room.

As she was putting the clothes away, Bee put on an evil grin.

"Cinderella, for the rest of today I would like you to scrub the hall, clean out the chimney, clean the kitchen cupboards, mop the three family rooms, and give the cat a bath. Oh yes, I would also like you to prepare the clothes your sisters will be wearing tomorrow."

"Yes stepmother." Starfire felt an enormous urge to pummel Bee's face in, but resisted and stiffly walked out of the room.

"Scrubbing the hall sure sounds fun." Starfire said to herself sarcastically.

For the next three hours, Starfire worked strenuously on the hall. There was a knock on the door and she was given a piece of mail in a golden-colored enveloped.

"Thank you miss."

"Thank you." replied Starfire. She carefully opened the envelope and saw it was an invitation to the prince's ball. _I must find out who my prince is. But I know the "drill" I must finish all my chores first. Then meet my fairy godmother._

Starfire put the letter back and made her way upstairs where Raven and Jinx were singing horrendously.

"No, no girls. I want soprano, not the lowest alto known to man!" yelled Bee

"Excuse me ladies. I was just given a letter addressed to the girls." Starfire reported politely.

"Give me! Give me!" The girls except Bee came charging towards Starfire, grabbed it from her, and began fighting over it for themselves.

"Girls! Stop the catty. If that fighting were shown in public you would be marked as whores." Bee then grabbed the letter and read it aloud to the girls.

As soon they heard the last words of the invitation, the stepsisters rushed out of the piano room to their own rooms to figure out what they would wear.

"Stepmother, if I finish my chores and find something decent may I please go?" pleaded Starfire at Bee's feet.

"Get off your feet girl. You may go, but you must finish _all _of your chores." While saying that, Bee thought to herself. _There is no way that girl can possibly finish her chores in time. _

"Oh thank you so much!" Starfire cried.

Starfire finished her chores with the help of her powers, but made sure that no one saw her. When time came to go, she acted like she still had quite a lot of chores left.

"Are you done Cinderella?" asked Bee in a fake-caring tone.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't finished. I will have to finish them tonight." Replied Starfire looking at her feet

At the sight of her, the sisters started giggling at her.

"That is too bad my dear." The stepmother said with a look of obvious evilness to it.

The three ladies made it out to the stage coach while Starfire stood looking out the window watching them go off.

Starfire stood there wondering where she would get herself a dress, coach, and a mask since it was a masquerade ball.

Suddenly a broad figure appeared out of a mist of sparkles.

"Hello I am your fairy godmother." A fairy in a pink tutu said

"Really?" Starfire was trying really hard to hold back laughter because this was the third time she had seen Cyborg in a tutu. But this time he had sparkly wings.

With that, Cyborg the fairy granted Starfire a beautiful white dress, a gorgeous jewel-encrusted mask, and a carriage.

"Just remember to be back at midnight tonight and at that time, you will return back to your usual clothes."

He wished her good luck and she was on her way to the ball.

She made her way up the stairs only to see a grand hall with many young couples dancing in the center.

She helped herself to some of the delicious food and then was tapped on the shoulder.

She turned around to find Robin as the prince because he was wearing the prince she had seen in the movie. He still had his mask on and his jaw was dropped.

"Robin?" Starfire whispered in shock.

"Star, you look beautiful." Robin replied to her shock

"Thank you. You look great too." Starfire complimented.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Robin bowing and extending his hand like a complete gentleman.

"It would my pleasure." Replied Starfire politely with a curtsey and giggled.

The two spent the next 3 and a half hours dancing without noticing the time. Another 28 minutes passed and it was 11:58. Starfire was had just kissed Robin, and as she eventually ended the passionate kiss.

She turned and glanced at the clock and realized the time.

"I have to go." Starfire said as she pulled away from Robin holding her.

"But why?" Robin asked in confusion

"Don't you know what happened in "Cinderella"?"

"No, I've never been really good with my fairy tales." Robin answered

"Just go with your senses. That's what the first prince and you can do that too." With saying that, Starfire ran up the stairs on the inside, then down the palace stairs outside.

On the last step she fell with her shoe coming off. She saw Speedy and Aqualad as guards trying to find her. After them Robin was running.

She got up, left her shoe there and hurried into the carriage.

She barely escaped the palace doors and then the carriage turned back into a pumpkin and tumbled her into the woods.

Starfire made her way home, cleaned herself up, and went to the chimney making it look like she had just finished cleaning the chimney.

The door opened and Star just heard the complaints of her stepsisters that a mysterious girl had danced with the prince all night.

The mother came in, gave a glare to Cinderella and with her daughters, went upstairs to bed.

Starfire strolled up to her tower, exhausted from running home. She didn't want to risk anyone seeing her fly, so she just sprinted.

The next day, Starfire did the usual morning routine. She was scrubbing the hall once more when she heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse miss, but would you please summon the ladies of the house. It is urgent." Said a messenger that was obviously BB because of the greenish tint to his skin.

Starfire lead BB into the living room, then she summoned her stepsisters and stepmother.

"My orders come directly from the prince to find out which maiden's foot fits exactly into this glass slipper. May I begin with you my dear." Questioned BB as he turned to Raven.

He began to place it on her foot, but then Bee insisted that she do it for her daughter.

Bee began to shove it on Raven's foot, but it was no use, Raven's big toe was the reason why it didn't fit.

"Stay still. I have to cut off your big toe so you will fit." Bee took her knife and cut Raven's toe while Raven bit her tongue to hold in the pain.

"It fits!" Bee exclaimed

"Wonderful!" BB cried and as soon as Raven started to get up, BB noticed blood on the rug.

"It does not fit you!" he pulled the shoe off her and walked towards Jinx.

Bee once again shoved it on Jinx's foot, but her heel was too big.

"Daughter, you must hold in your pain. Your heel is too big and I have to cut a part of it off." Bee took the knife and dug it into her daughter's foot.

Jinx unfortunately screamed at the pain, so BB knew immediately that it didn't fit her.

BB took off the shoe, and walked over to Starfire.

"She's only my stepdaughter who works here as a maid. You needn't try it on her." Bee insisted pushing BB away from Starfire

"It's only just in case." BB pushed her back and seated Starfire and put the shoe on her foot.

A second later there was a knock on the door. Jinx limped over to it to find it was Robin.

BB and Starfire were in the other room, so they couldn't see him.

"It fits perfectly!" exclaimed BB

"No it doesn't." said Starfire nervous to face Robin if BB took her back to the palace.

"I'm sorry my dear, but you must come with me. It's royal orders." BB informed

"But I can't." argued Starfire.

Just then, Robin was lead in the living room by Jinx.

"Your majesty!" BB exclaimed as he ran over to Robin. "We have a match!"

Robin walked over to Starfire.

"I did some thinking and I found an old book in the palace. Looks like this has happened before." Robin smiled

"If I'm not mistaken, then at this moment I ask you if love me." Robin kneeled down to Starfire in the chair.

"Do you?" asked Robin

"Do you?" asked Starfire in a nervous reply

"Yes. Do you?" asked Robin back

"I-I—do love you." replied Starfire with her eyes slightly watery.

Robin pulled her to her feet and they both locked in a passionate kiss.

They closed their eyes, unnoticing that had been transported back to their friends. They came back to a giggling Bee, a laughing Cyborg and BB, a grinning Aqualad, a steaming Speedy, and Raven and Jinx smiling.


	6. Storytelling

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Febreese: Raven will later choose who she likes; Aqualad or BB

Star of the Nights: Thanks for reviewing! So glad you thought it was cute.

Veela Chic: I know they were rushed, but I needed to do that because she will have a different guy in her next fairy tale.

Ldy-Flor: Thanks so much for reviewing and for saying it was original and funny!

Krazywithak:Yup, it was Terra. The next fairy tale is Aladdin.

Miss T: Yup it was Terra

Little Red Ravenhood: I saw it at my school too! I just really wanted to use something from the original Cinderella. That play kind of sparked my memory!

"Have a nice time?" chuckled Bee

"I'm sure you guys had lots of fun while we were gone." Raven said sarcastically

"Oh c'mon, you gotta tell us what happened." Begged BB

Robin and Starfire both had bright red faces from their embarrassment. They turned to face each other, but then quickly turned away blushing.

"Girl, you gotta tell me all the details," ordered Bee dragging Starfire away by hand to the girls' side of the camp.

"I'm actually quite interested," whispered Raven to herself

Back at the boys' camp, Robin was being interrogated more harshly than his mentor ever tried on him. Lines of questions were babbled out without any thought or meaning.

"What happened!" asked Cyborg

"Who was I?" asked Aqualad

"What were you doing?" asked Speedy still red in the face

"Where's my mascara?" yelled BB

"Out of all the things that I have ever heard from this team, that is by far the strangest." Said Robin with no tone in his voice

"That was something the we did not ever have to hear." Mumbled Cyborg

"Nightmares for weeks…"moaned Speedy

"Oh by the way guys have you seen my nail file?" questioned BB not paying attention to the others' remarks.

Back at the girl's camp…

"What happened!" exclaimed Bee

"Tell us now!" ordered Jinx

"Everybody shut up!" shouted Raven unable to handle the tension

"Let's start out with asking Starfire in a _normal_ tone to tell us her story.

Starfire told her friends everything from who they were to the fairy godmother.

"I can't believe I was that mean…" mumbled Jinx

"Sparky was in a pink tutu!" exclaimed Bee on the ground laughing.

"That was so romantic…" replied Raven dreamily

The three other girls stared blankly at Raven trying to understand her strange behavior

"Is there something you want to talk about Raven?" asked Bee concerningly

"Do you need to tell us anything?" asked Jinx

"How does acting in such a weird way make you feel?" Starfire now had on a fake beard and pair of black glasses.

"Starfire!" shrieked the two girls in unison

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Raven exploded

"I saw it on the show called Oprah." Starfire replied gloomily taking off the beard and glasses.

"You can take your Oprah crap and leave me the hell alone!" exclaimed Raven storming off

Starfire, with tears filling her eyes, dashed off in the opposite direction

"You know where she's going?" asked Jinx, "Robin?"

"Yup"

"Something is wrong with Raven." Comments Bee

"Yea, something is different about her."

"Wait a minute, how did you get here anyway?" asked Bee

"Raven is part witch, which is how she summoned the evil hag. There are barely any other witches around the city except me. I'm also part witch. Raven doesn't know those kinds of spells very well, so I guess it affected me to. I was sucked into a portal and landed in the woods and wandered until I found where you guys were staying." Replied Jinx

"I guess she needs some time to cool off," suggested Jinx

"No duh, dipstick." Replied Bee

Back at the guys' camp:

"Cyborg, sorry to tell you, but Star said you were the fairy godmother in a…tutu…a pink one," replied Robin afraid of what Cyborg would do to him

"Why couldn't I have been a rat or something else!" screamed Cyborg up to the sky.

"I'm getting bored. Let's go see what the girls are doing." Suggested Aqualad

"Fine by me." Said Speedy

The guys headed over to the girls' camp only to be scolded by an angry Raven about privacy.

"Ok…that was kinda harsh." Whispered Speedy

"She usually isn't _that _moody." Said Robin

"Sorry bout that. Raven's been mad ever since Starfire pissed her off really bad." Said Jinx

"What could she have done to make Raven like _that?"_ asked BB

"We don't really have any idea what's going on with her." Instructed Bee, "But I suggest that you stay out of her way for a while."

"Hey Robin, where's Starfire?" asked Bee remembering she thought Starfire had gone to him.

"She was with you. How should I know?"

"She ran off crying after Raven exploded on her. We thought…" said Bee

"Oh my god, we don't know anything about this land. If we go into the woods, we'll get lost. But we have to go look for her." Ordered Robin

"We need to split up. Bee and Cyborg. Aqualad and Jinx and Speedy. Raven and BB. I'll go alone. Go!" ordered Robin heading east.

While heading west, was Cyborg and Bee.

"I can imagine it now…" teased Bee

"Imagine what?"

"You in a tutu of course." Replied Bee

"That's not fair."

"But it really is your look. I'm visualizing it." Teased Bee once more

Cyborg started to chase he around until they were out of breath

Meanwhile with Raven and BB going north, things weren't going as good.

"Raven, I need to talk to you about something."

"I do not want to talk to anyone." Muttered Raven

"Raven I need to say something." Replied BB in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Are you deaf! I said no one!" yelled Raven levitating faster ahead

The other three were taking south.

"Why does Robin think he has the right just to kiss Starfire?" Speedy asked obviously irritated

"BB is probably the real reason Raven is so mad. He can make anyone mad." Said Aqualad

"I wish Bee would take her huge yellow ass out of the picture. I try to be nice to her…but is she at all welcoming to me? NOOOO." Commented Jinx

"Let's just find Starfire and get this over with." Said Aqualad

Meanwhile Starfire is wandering thoughtlessly through the dark woods.

_Why is Raven so angry with me? I was trying to help. She does not usually get so angry with me. She has never raised her voice that it made my ears ache. I hope she forgives me. My friends will worry if I have not returned by dark. I do not even have a sense of what time it is. I actually know exactly my way back. Cyborg was right when he said I have "a good sense of direction". _

Starfire began running back after realizing she left her communicator back at the camp. As soon as she had the campsite in her view, she rushed over expecting to see her friends.

"Oh no. They must have gone to search for me." She sprinted back into the deep thicket of trees.

The Titans spent 4 hours searching for Starfire with no luck. They all began to beg Robin to let them go back and sleep, and he finally agreed.

"You guys can go back, but I'm going to keep looking." Answered Robin

"Fine." Agreed the rest

The team eventually traced down Robin and had Cyborg haul him back or he would be lost and stay out for who knows how long.

Starfire, exhausted, was already asleep back at the girls' camp.

"We'll find her tomorrow. Which is in about two hours. Deal?" asked Cyborg to Robin

"Fine." Muttered Robin

"EEEKKK!" screeched Starfire rushing past Raven who was about to kill her.

"RAVEN STOP!" screamed Bee

"STOP!" yelled Jinx

"STARFIRE!" asked BB

"STAR!" Robin rushed over and took Starfire in her arms

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" screeched louder than any of the others

"Ok, let's all just get some sleep." Suggested Cyborg in a calm tone.

Speedy and Aqualad headed over to the boys' camp quietly talking about how Robin and BB were complete idiots.

Jinx and Bee went back to their quiet bickering and fell asleep.

Cyborg, on the other hand was the first Titan to fall asleep

Robin gave Starfire a kiss on the forehead and said goodnight

Raven stomped over to another nearby tree and began meditating before falling asleep.

"PRINCESS JASMINE! PLEASE WAKE UP!" yelled an umfamilar voice. _Great, I'm in Aladdin. I guess it won't be that bad…_thought Bee


End file.
